for use. The Biological Testing Core Facility is fully operational at present. We have acquired the necessary filtration apparatus, testing equipment for tadpoles and equipment for membrane preparations. The Research Unit shared facilities will be freely available for use, including centrifuges (low-, intermediate- and high-speed), cold room, gamma and scintillation counters and freezers. 2.F. LITERATURE CITED FOR THE BIOLOGICAL TESTING CORE FACILITY. [1] Covey, DF, Nathan, D, Kalkbrenner, M, Nilsson, KR, Hu, Y, Zorumski, CF and Evers, AS, Enantioselectivity of pregnanolone-induced gamma-aminobutyric acid(A) receptor modulation and anesthesia. Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics. 293:1009-1016, 2000. [2] Franks, NP and Lieb, WR, Selective actions of volatile general anaesthetics at molecular andcellular levels. British Journal of Anaesthesia. 71:65-76, 1993. [3] Gee, KW and Lan, NC, Gamma-aminobutyric acidA receptor complexes in rat frontal cortex and spinal cord show differential responses to steroid modulation. Molecular Pharmacology. 40:995- 999, 1991. [4] Halsey, MJ, Wardley-Smith, B and Wood, S, Pressure reversal of alphaxalone/alphadolone and methohexitone in tadpoles: evidence for different molecular sites for general anaesthesia. British Journal of Pharmacology. 89:299-305, 1986. [5] Majewska, MD, Harrison, NL, Schwartz, RD, Barker, JL and Paul, SM, Steroid hormone metabolites are barbiturate-like modulators of the GABA receptor. Science. 232:1004-1007, 1986. [6] Paradiso, K, Sabey, K, Evers, AS, Zorumski, CF, Covey, DF and Steinbach, JH, Steroid inhibition of rat neuronal nicotinic a4 B2 receptors expressed in HEK 293 cells. Molecular Pharmacology. 58:341-351,2000. [7] Srinivasan, S, Sapp, DW, Tobin, AJ and Olsen, RW, Biphasic modulation of GABA receptor binding by steroids suggests functional correlates. Neurochemical Research. 24:1363-1372, 1999. [8] Tonner, PH, Poppers, DM and Miller, KW, The general anesthetic potency of propofol and its dependence on hydrostatic pressure. Anesthesiology. 77:926-931, 1992. [9] Turner, DM, Ransom, RW, Yang, JS and Olsen, RW, Steroid anesthetics and naturally occurring analogs modulate the gamma-aminobutyric acid receptor complex at a